The last Thimble
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: This is a Christmas story with Peter Pan and Wendy.  I am not good with summarys, so please just read it :


**Merry early Christmas :) This is my first Peter Pan fan fic. Please R&R**

Wendy Darling sat on her bed in the nursery. It was two days till Christmas, and the first day of the new year she was going to move into a room all her own. She was excited but a little scared. What if Peter came back and she wasn't in the nursery? Would he hate her for growing so much? She couldn't help it, she had turned thirteen in September, and her father had said,

"Wendy, you aren't a little girl anymore, you should not be sleeping in the same room as boys."

Wendy had wanted to argue, but she knew who would have won.

She thought of Peter. Why hadn't he come back for her to do his spring cleaning? Had he forgotten her? He couldn't have! But she knew he could have. Peter didn't have the best memory

She jumped in shock as the bunch of boys came pouring into the nursery. To her astonishment the twins were fighting. They never fought, but it didn't take Wendy long to figure out why they were fighting, and how to fix the problem.

The had bought the same gift for mother and father. Matching gold cuff links for father, and identical lockets for mother. Being twins they had thought of the exact same things.

"Now here, I know a place where you can get something engraved on the lockets for free. One of you can engrave Merry Christmas and the other simply, To Mother." "And the cuff links?" Coursed the twins. "Well don't we have fabric paint? You can decorate them to where they aren't the exact same." The twins loved that idea, and soon were busy painting. Wendy was going to take them to the engraver later that day.

"Wendy dear, could you be a dear and come help decorate the tree?" Wendy went to help her mother, but only worked half heartedly. Don't get me wrong she loved Christmas, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Wendy! Wendy!" "George, don't shout at her. Wendy?" Wendy's head jerked up from where she was looking into a glass ball. A green glass ball, and imagining that the green was the green of Neverland. "What are you thinking about dear?"

Wendy didn't know what to say. Although her father loved the lost boys, he thought that Neverland was better forgotten, and her mother would be heartbroken if she thought that Wendy was going to run away to Neverland again. In the end Wendy decided to say what most girls her age thought about.

"A boy." It wasn't quite a lie, because she was also thinking about Peter.

She hadn't wanted to just be Peter's mother. She had wanted to be more, and she hadn't know what until now. She loved Peter! The thought even surprised herself.

"I love Peter?" "What was that dear?" "Oh nothing mother." She hung the green ball on the tree and smiled. It was the same green as Peter's leafy clothing.

George Darling looked at his daughter worriedly. She wasn't thinking about Neverland was she? He hoped not, because in Neverland was Peter Pan and Peter Pan had stolen away _his_ little girl. He didn't want it to happen again.

Wendy picked up a bright yellow ball. It was so bright she had to squint to look at it. It was like Tinkerbelle. So bright. She liked Tinkerbelle somewhat, but it was hard to like someone that pulled your hair every time you gave someone a thimble. She fingered the chain around her neck. She looked at the acorn cap (Peter's kiss to her) and sighed. She missed Peter. He hadn't come to get her for spring cleaning like he said he would. She picked up a blue ball. As blue as Peter's eyes, and the blue of the Neverland sky.

She sighed, and picked up a small angel ornament, but instead of it having a string like the others in had a small hook. She stared at the hook. It looked like the one Captain Hook had used in place of a right hand, but not sharp. She hung it up carefully away from the blue, green, and yellow balls, and went up to the nursery.

The boys were acting out some of Peter's adventures. Tootles was Peter, and John was Hook. "Codfish codfish, you're nothing but a little codfish!"

At that Tootles "Sliced" John's hand off. "Ow, my hand!" Another one of the lost boys, Curly, was the crock and and swallowed Hook's hand, then begin licking its lips, while at the same time making a ticktock sound.

"I will get you for this Pan! I will!" "What can a codfish do?" Wondered Tootles, while pretending to fly off.

They had all forgotten how to fly. All except Michal the baby, and he could only fly short distances.

"Wendy do you miss Neverland?" One of the twins was staring at her, obviously missing it himself.

Wendy nodded. "How could I not?" All the boys shrugged.

_At 10:00 in the night_

Wendy couldn't sleep, so she had got up and was reading a book. It was a book about fairies. She smiled when one of the pages described a jealous fairy. It described Tinkerbelle perfectly.

She had gotten it as a birthday present from her brothers. Then she came to the part of the book where you could write what you found out about fairies. And this is what her brothers had wrote.

_One of the most famous Fairies is Tinkerbelle. She is the fairy of Peter Pan. She is excellent at lies, one of which nearly killed someone. The only thing that saved that person was a kiss. _That was written in John's handwriting, and the next part was written in Michal's childish scrawl.

_Tinkerbelle calls Peter mean names, and almost died when Captain Hook tried to poison Peter so he would die. She would have but children believed in fairies and she came back._

Next in the Twin's matching handwriting was, _We think Tink had a crush on Peter, because she tried to make Tootles kill Wendy. Peter then banished her. Well he would have if Wendy hadn't stopped him._

Wendy stopped reading after she read the part about Peter banishing Tink. Had Peter banished her from his mind? She jumped when she felt a cold blast of air reach her bed. She looked over at the window. Why was it opened? Was it Peter? Had he come back?

Her face lit up when she saw the boyish face appear in the window.

"Oh Peter! You've come back!" The boy jumped, and had a look on his face as that of a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

It was then that Wendy saw the piece of paper in the boy's hands.

"Peter what is that?" Peter whipped his hand behind his back. "What's what?" "The piece of paper in your hand." "What piece of paper in my hand?" Wendy walked over to Peter and Peter flew up in the air but the paper dropped from his hand.

Wendy picked it up and found something glued to it. It read

_Deer wendy, here is a kis. Merry krismas._

_Peter_

Glued to it with a stick sap was another acorn button. One just like the one he had given her before.

"Oh Peter!" Peter's face turned red, but he flew down to her. "Thank you Peter, and merry Christmas." Wendy hugged him. "Peter I had thought that you had forgotten me." Peter shook his head, and said, "But Wendy, I can't come back." "Why not?" "You're growing up." A tear slid down her face, and Peter leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But I will _never_ forget you." He hugged her close, and Wendy hugged him back.

Peter then kissed her gently on the cheek. "That will be your last thimble Wendy." Wendy nodded, still a little bit sad.

_Christmas day_

"Wendy, this package was on the doorstep, it's for you." Wendy opened it, and in the package was a huge thimble, just like the kiss she had given Peter the first night in the nursery, but bigger.

_Deer wendy, here is 1 last kis. I wil mis you._

_Peter_

"Oh Peter!"

**And thus ends the story The Last Thimble**


End file.
